


Seeking You

by retrouvel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Marauders, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, andioop, in a library, just marauders being marauders, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrouvel/pseuds/retrouvel
Summary: A harmless game of hide and seek within the freezing walls of their school turned into no more than it was.But the outcome, Sirius thought, was quite the pleasant one.





	Seeking You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellohello,
> 
> So, I have not finished let alone posted any fan fiction in well over a year now, because for whatever reason, despite how brilliant I thought the idea was, I always gave up.
> 
> Until now. Apparently.
> 
> I've no recollection of how I fell into this ship, but I did, and somehow I managed to write something, and so here it is.
> 
> There's little plot and even less reason behind the whole thing, but I think it's a nice warm welcome back into the world of fan fiction writing, so please accept my offering. :'D

A thud came from across the room, breaking the evening’s peaceful silence. It was James, of course, who dropped his book on the floor, exasperated. “I have an idea,” he said, sounding a little too determined.

The three other boys looked his way, stopping their activities. Remus hummed in question.

“Let’s play hide, seek and run.”

Sirius quirked a brow, twirling his wand “Are you ten?” he scoffed.

“No,” James stood up. “But I am bored out of my mind!” he exclaimed “We’ve been locked up in here for far too long.”

This year round, the four boys decided to stay in Hogwarts for the Christmas break, it was their last after all. They had great plans, ones of harmless mischief and adventures. Their last adventures in the school, at least.

That was till the snow storm him, resulting in a lock down. Students were highly advised to stay inside. Not that anyone left their common room in the first place, the halls of the castle were almost just as cold as the outside. They did of course try leaving the building, but that didn’t exactly go to plan.

“Come on, we’ve basically got the whole school to ourselves!”

“We really shouldn’t be leaving our common room,” Peter muttered, shifting in his chair by the fire “it’s really cold.”

“And remember how it ended last time we played?” Remus added, hands folded over his book.

“We were kids,” James groaned “literal kids.”

“Lily would argue we still are,” Sirius looked back to the map in his hands. He rose his brows at the name he saw.

“Still are what?” A voice came from the doorway. Lily locked it behind herself hurriedly, shaking a little in her green jumper.

“Where were you?” James asked.

“With Mary in her common room,” Lily said, her eyes jumping from the three boys to James, who stood his determined stance. That definitely called for trouble. “What’s going on?”

“Your boyfriend wants to play hide and seek,” Said Sirius, a little mockingly.

“Yeah, but Padfoot here seems to be scared of cold dark hallways,”

Sirius looked up, “Not scared,” he pointed his wand at his friend.

A smirk played at James’s lips “You clearly are!” he said, arms outstretched, as if he was asking to get shot “who would’ve thought, Sirius Black, afraid of-”

“James don’t start this,” Lily rolled her eyes, pulling at her boyfriend’s arm.

“Oh no, let him finish,” Sirius swung his legs from where they were propped up on another chair, “what were you saying?”

“You’re scared,” James articulated.

Sirius folded the map, placing it down. Peter and Remus watched in mild amusement as the two obnoxious teenagers stared each other down. “Alright then,” he said “let’s go play hide, seek and run.”

“Are you serious?” Lily stared, “It’s dark and freezing.”

Peter vigorously nodded in agreement.

“Then you put something warm on.”

“And what if we get caught again?” Remus asked, not very enthusiastic about the idea. Not that he actually cared much for getting caught, it really was just cold out there. But Sirius had that glint in his eye, and as charming as it was, it meant there was no backing down from him.

“We won’t, not this time.” James was already wrapping a blanket around Lily. “You know the rules! You get found, you run back here, you get caught before that, you’re-”

“Yeah yeah,” Sirius was already headed for the door “we know the rules. Hey James, seeing as this is your brilliant idea, why don’t you seek?”

“Stick to our wing.” Said James.

“Sure,” Sirius looked to Remus and Peter. Lily was already standing beside him. “Come on boys! Let’s make this as hard for him as we can.”

Once out of the common room, the four hurried down the dark hallway, Peter ended up taking the first turn they met. Their wands illuminating the area around them.

“Why the sour look, Moony?” Sirius gave a firm pat on his friend’s shoulder.

Remus shook his head “This is ridiculous,” He took notice of how Sirius still had his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly as he watched the taller. “We’re going to run into McGonogall again,”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, I’ll just bark at her,”

Remus laughed, shoving his friend away.

“Guys,” Lily stopped in her tracks. The two boys almost running into her. They all stood in silence, listening for footsteps. They heard nothing, but an echoing meow, and by the time they could spot Mrs. Norris and run, it was too late.

Sirius rose his wand slowly, “Do you think obliviate could hurt a cat?”

Remus grabbed his wrist and pulled it down “Let’s not test that,”

Lily grabbed Remus’s hand “Come on we have to go,” she lead the two boys down another hallway. The cat ran, most likely looking for Filch, who couldn’t be too far. “I’ll go left,” she said, dropping his hand.

Remus nodded, looking at Sirius as if telling him to follow. They both went right.

Despite their wands lighting up the area, the hallways seemed different. They felt like first years again, a little lost, unsure where they’re headed. The familiarity of the situation dawned on Sirius. They were in second year, just back in school, still a little lost, new classrooms and new hallways to walk. They bashed into each other one day. The anxiety of not knowing where they were supposed to go died down with a familiar face around. They both skipped that class. James teased them about it for the rest of the year.

An echo of rapid footsteps came from behind them. Sirius looked to Remus. “How long has it been?” The other shrugged hurriedly.

“Nox,” they both whispered before falling into darkness.

“Here,” Sirius grabbed his friend’s wrist, pulling him aside, pushing him against the pillar and holding his breath. Suddenly there was silence. The person stopped. Neither of them could place where they were exactly, or who it was. But the weakest light reached them, and Remus watched as it flickered.

And then the footsteps were closer, louder, louder, slower. They stopped, again. Sirius could feel Remus breathing as shallowly as possible, he tried not to gasp for air himself. The light poured closer and closer to their feet.

Then it faded, the steps seemed to be sounding the other way. Sirius realized his hand was still gripping onto Remus’s wrist, holding it between them, squeezing in panic. He let go, took a small step back and glanced out into the hall. James was walking the other way. Sirius laughed beneath his breath, looking up at Remus “Come on,” he smiled.

They were, essentially, caught first. Or rather Sirius was. Perhaps hiding in an empty classroom wasn’t the smartest idea. When empty, they don’t seem so, well, crowded. Sirius ended up hitting his head from beneath a desk. When James hurried his way, Remus thought he’d seize the opportunity and make a run for it. He wasn’t able to tell just how close James was to the door, from where he hid in the tight storage room.

After a couple of games, the running had warmed everyone up. Peter turned out to be the best seeker, he’d found James in no time. Lily on the other hand struggled a little, though she was the best at sneaking around and hiding, the boys had to give her that. The game, eventually, came full circle, and James had found Sirius first, once again. After a little deliberation, and some mocking on James’s side, they decided on one last round.

It’s gotten late, he almost ran into two teachers and one slightly suspicious black cat, and it was getting colder and colder, the running around could only do so much. This round, the loser in the first place was Peter. He attempted to hide in a storage room. The falling brooms were what gave him away. James was caught midway across a hallway and Lily wasn’t too careful about her feet showing from beneath a heavy red curtain.

“Got everybody?” She asked, holding onto her blanket.

Sirius stared down the hall “Still got to find Moony.”

She nodded “Are the other boys back in the common room?”

“Yeah,” He said, “it’s gotten late, be careful, the teachers are walking around checking for students.”

“Thanks,” she said with a small smile, “you too, and don’t take too long.” She winked. Before Sirius could even shoot her a look, she’d strode off.

It took him a little more searching, but somewhere near the main hall, Remus slipped up. He then deciding on running instead of waiting to make sure Sirius actually heard him. It gave him more of a fighting chance.

“Bold move, Moony!”

Remus laughed as he ran, heading for another hallway. He ended up by the staircases hesitating for a split second before jumping onto the first few steps closest to him. Sirius caught up but the stairs were already moving. Their eyes met, bright and mischievous. Sirius put his wand out and ran for the closest stairs to him, plunging them both into complete darkness.

Remus held onto his wand, his hand firmly on the railing as he made his way up slowly. His eyes jumped around the darkness. The stairs came to a stop and he got off carefully. Sirius was a sly one when he wanted to be, there were no footsteps, none heard anywhere near at least. He couldn’t place him. Another set of stairs moved and he jumped in slight panic, before running for another set.

“Lumos!” Remus heard and ducked, hiding behind the stone railing, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed, that he was far enough from the wand’s weak light that he’d get away. The stairs stopped again, his best chances were to run for it, so with a quick breath and little thought, he ran onto the next floor.

Remus could hear his friend’s footsteps not too far behind him, nearing with every second. He turned and ran for the first door closest to him, ending up in the library. Halfway across the room his hid between the bookshelves. His back up against them, knocking some books over. He cursed quietly, his breath coming out in frost white puffs.

The door creaked open. For a moment Remus wondered if perhaps it was a teacher, drawn by all the commotion. Though his speculations died down very soon.

“Quite an obvious place for you to hide, don’t you think?” Came Sirius’s voice, bouncing off the walls.

Obvious? Maybe, Remus thought, stupid? Definitely. He has absolutely no place to run.

“Come on Moony, can’t hide from me,” Sirius quipped. “You won’t win anyways, think you could run back to the common room?”

The light from his wand neared, and Remus could do absolutely nothing but wait as dreadful anticipation crept up on him.

And then an idea. The smallest spark of hope. Remus edged closer to the end of the bookshelf and watched the light near. His grip on his wand tightened and he leaped out of his hiding place. “Expelliarmus!”

The wand flew across the room, clattering against the floor. Drowning them in darkness again. Sirius laughed. “Smart.”

Remus turned, hoping to run right past Sirius. But the other was quicker, and he only ended up bashing into him, tripping and stumbling, pressing Sirius into a desk behind him. They both froze, still out of breath.

“Found you,” Said Sirius, the smallest smile at his lips. Remus could just barely make it out in the darkness. “Told you you’ll loose.”

Remus shook his head, “Oh shut up.”

Their eyes locked as they got used to the dark. An overwhelming feeling washed over Sirius, adrenaline, perhaps, a now or never feeling. He wasn’t sure. But what he was sure of, was the warm breath against his lips, the proximity between him and his best friend. His best friend who he swooned after for the longest time. Who might just feel the same way about him. “Make me,” Sirius said, his words were barely out before Remus was kissing him. Hands on his hips, squeezing. Finally. Finally he had those lips on his. He kissed back with more fervour, hands moving up, fingers threading through Remus’s hair. A hunger in him ceased, something he waited for far too long. They both did.

“Moony,” Sirius huffed against his lips, hands in his hair. He bumped their foreheads. “you bloody idiot, you should’ve kissed me like this years ago.”

Remus laughed, kissing him again. Pressing his tongue past Sirius’s lips. The other groaned.

There was a creak, again.

The door opening.

A light flickering.

Both boys panicked. Out of breath, a little dazed. Remus grabbed his friend’s hand and they scrambled to hide. Was it James?

A cat meowed from the entrance, a lantern clunked as it swung, the light swaying. They could hear the scoff off a man as he examined the area closely. Real fear set in for the shortest of moments. But the man turned and left. The door creaked and shut behind him.

They met eyes again, breathless smiles playing and their lips. Remus laughed again, quietly, Sirius joined him as he slumped against the bookshelf. They both just sat on the floor for a little while, fingers grazing knuckles, breaths white in the cold, lips swollen.

Finally, they found what they were seeking for. And they were seeking for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, little plot, less reason, but hey, I wrote something! Gotta start somewhere I guess <3
> 
> (I apologize for any mistakes/inconsistencies I might have made regarding the basic rules of the wizarding world, I may not know as much as you guys)


End file.
